custom_pacific_rimfandomcom-20200216-history
Vermillion Apex
"The most powerful, prominent and elegant Jaeger ever built. It was sincerely unfortunate when it had passed, but I as a person, will never forget the inspiration and protection it gave to my country, and the rest of the world." - Jordon Sun, Author of Vermillion Apex '' Piloted by Jordon Sun, Vermillion Apex is one of the couple listed Mark 9 Jaegers. Currently, it's located in the Paris Scrapyard, but despite it's unfortunate destruction in 2084, Vermillion Apex yields an incredible backstory worth mentioning. Brief History Dating back in 2077, the EU pulled it's resources together in funding a new line of Jaegers to protect the European countries from being threatened in the Jaeger War. The group of European countries that funded the new line of Jaegers is known as EU's Affairs of Warfare and Jaeger Events (AWJE). Vermillion Apex, one of the first Mark-9 Jaegers built, was created in December 15, 2079 with a remarkable $230 billion budget. It was designed by Jaeger Engineer, Nuclear Expert and Weapon & Defenses Designer, <>. Originally, Vermillion Apex was created as a foremost supporter for other Jaegers, but ended up becoming a fundamental contributor in defensive and offensive battles. It was first launched in January 14, 2080 and was piloted by Jordon Sun and Maximillian Star. For nearly 2 years, Vermillion Apex defended the coastal lines of Spain, France, and Germany from incoming international invasions; in addition, it also protected Hungary multiple times. Some of the Jaegers it fought was Crimson Lion, Blue Patriot, and most devasting, Morning Star; however in 2082, it was critically injured from a battle between two international Jaegers, Beta Maximus and Ascendant Justice. EU covered the damage for a devastating cost of $172 billion, but also stated that if the Jaeger were to engage again in such conflict, it may not be able to insure it's repair. It was relaunched in February 15th, 2083 and fought in many major conflicts despite EU's warning. The last Jaegers that Vermillion Apex fought against were, Astro Smite, Black Dawn, White Constitution, and Red Patriot. The last battle it participated was a 3-Jaeger assault against the coastal borders of Spain. Despite that these last oppositions successfully ended it's incredible lifetime, Vermillion Apex was able to save Spain from destruction. In 2084, it was thrown into the Paris Scrapyard. Capabilities and Features '''Visual Exterior Design' In proportion wise, Vermillion Apex yields a small head while having a heavy torso with a moderate waist. The forearms are rather large, and the legs are moderate. It is brightly colored all across it's body with vermillion, blue gray, and black. Armor Vermillion Apex's torso is made up of titanium along with a titanium nuclear core. The head is also titanium, but the rest of body is made up of rather lighter metals. Jet Thrusters Jet Thrusters are placed at the back of it's body for accelerated speed when moving it's arms and legs. These thrusters can also be used to increase the power of Vermillion Apex's attacks. In addition, these Jet Thrusters can slightly bring the Jaeger upward in the air. Nuclear Generator There is a nuclear generator located at the center of the torso that powers most of Vermillion Apex's body. If needed, energy can be extracted from it's emergency storages, but it has never be recorded where the pilots were in need for extra energy. For self destruction, there is a nuclear bomb attached to the back of it's body if needed. Rotational Waist & Flexibility Vermillion Apex is incredibly flexible. I can use it's rotational wait for flips and turns and the mechanics of the body can help move the robot for strong kicks. There are other attributes and skills that Vermillion Apex can use. Sting Blades Based on the Australian Mark-5 Jaeger, Striker Eureka, there are two blade attached to the forearms of Vermillion Apex. These Sting Blades yield a strong thermal energy reaction when touched. They can also electrify any opponent as well. Barreled Cannons There are barreled cannons attached to the Jaeger's shoulders to exert extra damage to the opponent. They are capable of piecing strong armor such as Cherno Alpha's or in general, a titanium surface. There are about 8 barrels to two cannons. Energetic Surface When activated, Vermillion Apex is covered with energetic surfaces that are capable of emitting strong energy blasts to either cause extra damage or knock the opponent afar. These energetic surfaces yield strong strength, capable of bruising other Mark-7 or Mark-8 Jaegers. "Vermillion" Sword The Vermillion Sword is attached the side of waist. It can be drawn out for fights and is very capable of dealing severe damage. It melts through the toughest of metals and constantly sends out electrical outputs. Energy Redirection Any energy thrown at Vermillion Apex can be redirected towards the opposition. This can be used in offensive attacks and reduce damage. Voltic Whip Vermillion Apex can draw out a metallic whip capable of injuring other Jaegers. The whip length is about 207.5 ft and 25 ft in width. If needed, the whip can be energized to electrify other Jaegers. There have been reports that the Voltic Whip has caused a shutdown in another Jaeger's operating system. Battles *Made by Jordon Sun* Category:Jaegers Category:Fan-made Jaegers Category:Jaeger War